


Forty-Four Days and 12 Hours

by FearTheRedHoodie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A slight attempt at humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe a bit more than light angst, Tags Are Hard, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheRedHoodie/pseuds/FearTheRedHoodie
Summary: Jason’s gone, and Leo is Not Okay. Until he is.





	Forty-Four Days and 12 Hours

“Do you have to go?” I whined, pulling on Jason’s hand with my entire body weight. He laughed, not even swaying at my sudden movements.  
“It’s only a week, Leo, I’m sure you’ll survive until I get beck.”  
“Oh but Superman, I may be alive but only with you do I truly live!” I throw my hand over my eyes dramatically. It’s not as much of a joke as I want it to be, sadly. I actually came over here to tell him my feelings before he left (I was kinda going for an ‘I love you’ ‘I know’ moment, if you know what I mean), but you see how well that has worked out for me.  
With Jason leaving to do business in New Rome, it’s beginning to feel like I’ll never tell him my feelings, and if I’m honest, I’m starting to get nervous.  
Who knows what could happen out there! What if something happens?What if I never tell him? I’m just so worried.  
Gods, I know I shouldn’t be. He can handle himself. It’s not even my job to worry!  
I guess it doesn’t matter now, with him already making his way out of the gates, Hazel and Frank beside him. There goes my Luke/Leia moment.  
__  
It’s been over a week since Jason left. No one but me is worried yet, so I guess everything is fine.  
__  
Two and a half weeks. Still nothing. People are starting to sweat, but they all still seem to have hope. Mine is fading fast.  
__  
Hazel and Frank came back today, both sporting a fair amount of injuries. When I asked about Jason, Hazel cried.  
__  
A month has passed. I haven’t left the bunker in days. Piper tried to bring me food the first two days or so, but she must have been tired of me not answering her, because after the fifth time she knocked on my door, I could hear her yelling,  
“Fine! Starve for all I care!” Before I hear her stomp off back towards the camp. I know Jason’s absence is hard on her too. I’m sorry Beauty Queen.  
__  
Forty four days, and 12 hours in, I hear the bunker door unlatching.  
Rolling over in my long since made nest of old work towels and ripped, dirty blankets under my work bench, I clutch a wrench to my chest. The door opens slowly, as I get ready to make whoever it is leave me alone. All I can see is their shoes as they walk in, but it’s enough to make me stop.  
It’s not him.  
I don’t believe it.  
I see the feet walk over to my bench and bend down.  
Jason.  
He’s back...  
I feel arms wrap around me, and a whisper by my neck.  
“I love you.”  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing first person, so I hope it turned out alright~  
> This was written as a request for someone on my tumblr (fear-the-red-hoodie) more information about prompts can be found on my page under ‘Hoddies prompts’


End file.
